


Why this? Why you?

by Dramaqueen7



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen7/pseuds/Dramaqueen7
Summary: Why dont we is splitting, Jonah know the other guys have plans, but he dont. All he could think about is Corbyn.//But hang on, read the last chapter, and you Will discover a new lucky/heartbreaking ending. Depends on who you ask.





	1. Split up

Well... i guess this is the last goodbye then? Jonah saw sad at the other guys in the band. Daniel was going to work as a doctor in Europa, Jack and Zach was going to move to Hollywood and be a duo themselves, Corbyn was going to make solo-songs in California, but Jonah himself didnt got anything. He said to the others that he was going to make music himself, but that wasent the situation. He was to down about Why dont we splitting, that he didnt Even have had the time to plan his own feauture. He thought about all the good memories he had with these four guys. Hes bro's. But most of all Corbyn. He couldnt stop thinking about him. Not in the friendly way, more like.... He didnt knew. He had to turn away so that the others didnt saw the tear rolling down his cheak. "Well, yeah, i guess?" Zach sounded pretty down to. Everyone was. Their fans, Their friends, their parents, but most of all themself. It felt like a stone growing in Jonahs stomach. It was terrible. The Five guys said their goodbyes, and splitted up. Back in Jonahs house Jonah asked himself; "Why this?" "Why you?" "Why Corbyn?"


	2. Many tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah is home, alone with his thougths. Then someone is knocking on his door. Who could it be?

This is ridiculous! You cant think about Corbyn in that way! Corbyn would never be ok with this! That was all Jonahs taughts for about two hours. Then suddeny his taughts was intereupted by someone knocking on his door. Jonah wondered why anyone would come to his house this late, it was 02.00 a.m!! He opened his door, and saw Corbyn. Jonah was speechless and he felt so happy having his crush in his house, until he saw the tears trill down Corbyn face. Jonah held Corbyn into himself and everything felt so right. Then he took Corbyn in to his house before he asked; "Whats wrong, bro?" Corbyn tried to answer. "Its" "its" He said tearful. "Zach left the airport without knowing" "what?" Jonah Said confused. "What do he dont know?" "I think im in love with Zach, Jonah!"


	3. Jonah's shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah gets a shoch when he hear this. Should he admit his feelings for Corbyn? And if, how?

Jonah solidifies, but pretends like nothing's wrong. After some long seconds he stemmed; "Z... z... ZACH?" He ran to his room, and started to cry. He locked the door, cause he didnt wanted Corbyn to find him like this. Corbyn stod at the other side of the door, trying to listen. Did he heard Jonah cry?? He didnt knew. He asked trough the door; "Jonah? Are you sad?" "Uhm... No? Why do you think so??" Answered Jonah, trying to hide the fact that he sobbed. "Jonah, im not stupid. Why are you crying?" Corbyn asked. "Let me in!" Jonah didnt knew what to do. Then he heard Corbyn say; "Let me in, Jonah, if you are my friend." Jonah sighed. Then he locked up the door, and saw Corbyn with tears in his eyes. It hurted Jonah so much to see him this way. He leaned in to hive Corbyn a hug, but Corbyn moved just when Jonah came a little to close, and their lips stroke each others. Jonah moved back, looking at Corbyn's face. He looked like just found out the meaning of life, and before Jonah knew he said; "Corbyn....." "Yes?" Corbyn answered. "I think im in love with you, Corbyn."


	4. Zach or Jonah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the finale chapter, and Corbyn have to choose between Zach and Jonah.

Just then they both heard someone came into the house. The next moment Zach stood there, with tears in his eyes. "Corbyn...." he started. "Im in love with you Corbyn." "I didnt realize before. Forgive me??" Corbyn stood still staring first at Zach, then Jonah. "No!" He screamed. "I cant choose between you guys!!" Then Zach whispered; "its ok, i understand." "Yeah me to." Jonah Said. Corbyn ran out, crying. His two friends saw at him with sorrow in their eyes. "There he goes" said Zach with sadness in his voice. Then Zach turned around and saw at Jonah. "You know what?" He said; "I dont know why i didnt saw this before, but I dont really like Corbyn that way." "I think i like you that way, Jonah." Jonah was shocked. "I... i like you to Zach." 

//

10 years later Jonah and Zach was the happier couple in Town. They were married, had two kids, and life was good. They could still feel the same love they did that time for 10 years ago.


End file.
